He Finally Snapped
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha were just sitting near a stream for one sec, and the next... well... he wasn't just sitting near a stream anymore...Later a similar incident happens to Shinichi and Ran in Kagome's time.


InuYasha/Detective Conan- He Finally Snapped...

Character Pairing: Kagome and InuYasha/Shinichi and Ran

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Rating: PG-13 (suggestive content)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Detective Conan! Please don't sue or block me...

Summary: Kagome and InuYasha were just sitting near a stream for one sec, and the next... well... he wasn't just sitting near a stream anymore...Later a similar incident happens to Shinichi and Ran.

He Finally Snapped...

Kagome had just came back from her home to finish up some important tests. InuYasha had been waiting anxiously for her return, though he'd never admit it. He wanted to be alone for sometime so he ran away to a nearby river. He wanted to be alone so that Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo couldn't see how much he actually missed Kagome. It had been a week; a whole week. To him it felt like a month. He took off the top part of his robe and decided to bath a little in the river. He knew it would be better to take off his pants, but he didn't want to risk getting caught naked in a river. He sat in the pool of water and sighed. It felt good having the cool water touching his sore chest and other limbs. He had to fight with a demon who tried to attack the village that Lady Kaede lived in. The least he could do for the old woman was keep her from being killed. Plus, if Kagome came back and found out he hadn't helped, she'd probably skin him alive. He sighed as he scratched at his ear. Suddenly, he smelled something unfamiliar approaching. His ears perched up when he realized that it sounded like the weird device that Kagome rode back and forth around the worlds (the bike). He was about to get out and see, but he was surprised to see Kagome come zooming up to the river completely oblivious of InuYasha's presense. She wasn't wearing her normal uniform, and instead she was wearing a pretty blue dress with high heels. Her hair was up in a fancy bun, and she was even wearing makeup. 'That's strange... One: If that really was Kagome, why didn't I smell her normal scent? She smells different today... Two: Why is she wearing such a strange but rather attractive set of clothing...?' InuYasha thought to himself.

Kagome finally relaxed as if she was running from something and had finally lost it.

"Kagome...?" InuYasha mumbled.

"EKK! Oh, it's just you InuYasha... Hi, InuYasha..." She mumbled, shyly.

"This is interesting clothe you're wearing." InuYasha mumbled.

"Oh, this... it's just a dress. Kinda... like the kimono that Sango wears!" Kagome tried to explain.

"That looks nothing like what Sango wears... It's blue and sparkly and... kinda, revealing don't 'cha think?" InuYasha grumbled, protectively.

"Well... I guess so. _SIGH_ I should've never agreed to go on that date with Hujo..." Sango mumbled.

"You... what? What's a date?" InuYasha asked.

"It's... well, it's when a boy and girl or a group of boys and girls go out to somewhere and get to know each other better." Kagome explained.

"Then haven't we went on tons of dates...? It doesn't sound so bad..." InuYasha mumbled.

"No, InuYasha, you and I have not went on dates before, not a single one." Kagome shouted, blushing.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"_SIGH_ InuYasha, usually when a boy and girl go on a date it's... for romantic purposes. Like a boyfriend and girlfriend go on a date to find out if they might want to be together longer for example..." Kagome tried to explain.

"Wait, what's a boyfriend or girlfriend... Isn't it a boy who is a friend to someone and vise versa with a girl?" InuYasha tried to figure out.

"No... the term boyfriend or girlfriend refers to a boy who is romantically involved with a girl. The boy would be the girl's boyfriend, and she would be his girlfriend..." Kagome explained. "In a way, I guess you and K-Kikyo were and maybe are sorta like boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"I'm not romantically involved with that ghost of a human; besides she wants to kill me... Wait, then what's the difference between a boyfriend and a husband?" InuYasha asked.

"A boyfriend and girlfriend are people who are romantically involved but not married. A fiancée and fiancé are people who are going to get married, and you know what a husband and wife are." Kagome explained.

"Yah, okay. I get it. WAIT!" InuYasha yelped in shock.

"What now?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

"Then... YOU AND HUJO ARE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED!" InuYasha asked, shocked.

"What! NO!" Kagome shouted.

"But you said you went on a date with him!" InuYasha reminded. "You just said that boys and girls go on dates for romantic reasons..."

"I said 'usually' not 'always'... I don't like Hujo like that, but I kinda was forced into it. My friends told my mom that I liked Hujo so she set us up on a date. She made me go and gave me this dress and all to wear to it. Then the little pervert randomly attacked me on our date. That's why I ran here." Kagome explained.

"Wait, he attacked you? Why!" InuYasha asked, angry at Hujo.

"I don't know. We went to a movie, and then as we were watch this kinda corny love scene, he said something about me smelling nice. See I'm wearing this weird 'Love-Love Potion' scented perfume... My mom made me. I was about to thank him but warn him that he was getting a little too close when he suddenly pulled me onto his lap and tried to kiss me. I managed to keep him off my lips but he kept trying till he seemed to change his mind and went for my neck. He kept sniffing my neck and tried to literally pull my dress off! No one noticed because the movie theater was dark, but finally I couldn't hold it in. He was kissing right above m-m-my chest. I screamed my head off and ran here." Kagome mumbled.

"That's really odd. I never trusted that guy, but I never expected him to be that direct... Did he say anything to you as he was doing this?" InuYasha asked.

"No except that he kept moaning and groaning something that sounded like, 'Smell... so good', but that's about all." Kagome whimpered as she looked at the area he had been kissing her collarbone.

She shivered at the memory of it.

"He just kept saying that you smelled good, huh? That's really weird. I would've picture him being more of the 'I love you' or the 'I want to be with you forever' type; not the type to talk about your scent... I do admit you do smell kinda good but-."

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes glazed over in a desire-filled look right after he had taken in a whiff of her scent. Kagome looked at him, confused as he approached her.

"I-InuYasha!" She mumbled, frightened as he cornered her against a tree and did a very surprising action.

InuYasha kissed her right on the lips. She was so surprised she couldn't fight him. She tried not to, but the feel of his lips against hers caused her to moan against his lips. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. She quivered and collapsed against him as InuYasha kissed her with an amount of passion that she hadn't even thought he was holding inside himself. He leaned against her, crushing her between him and the tree behind her. He reached for her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He stroked her cheek then ran his hands through her hair. He then removed his mouth from hers and kissed down to his neck. She moaned his name in a sort of pleasure-filled yet surprised tone. She looked at the half-demon for the first time since his attack and noticed that his eyes seemed glazed over. She pulled his face from her neck and looked into his eyes.

"InuYasha!" She whimpered, surprised as he whispered into her ear, "Smell... so... addictive. Need more!"

She tried to free herself as he started to remove his pants. His top half of the robe, she noticed, was already off when she had arrived. She yelped as he continued to struggle getting off his pants. She took the opportunity to free herself from his grasp and tried to run. Unfortunately, she tripped in the river and fell in, getting drenched in the cool water. InuYasha approached her slowly. She whimpered as she saw him get closer and closer.

She was surprised when he looked at her, confused and concerned and asked, "Kagome, are you okay? Why are you in the river!"

She looked at him, confused and yelled, "What do you mean 'why are you in the river'? You attacked me!"

"What! I did not!" InuYasha yelled, surprised.

"You did too. Just a second ago you had me pushed against that tree, and you were kissing me. Oh, and you said that I smelled addictive! Wait... smelled!" Kagome said as she realized something.

"Wha! I NEVER- Wait, I said what? Didn't Hujo say something similar?" InuYasha realized.

"Yah... I wonder... that perfume that Mom gave me... it couldn't have... could it?" Kagome whispered, surprised.

"Maybe it's a spell, Kagome. We have to go to your world and stop the humans from producing more of this cursed liquid! It could have some serious side-effects!" InuYasha explained.

"Yah... and InuYasha... _BLUSH_..." Kagome couldn't finish as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"W-what? Wait... what is this taste in my mouth... I don't recognize it, but it tastes oddly delicious." InuYasha said, obliviously.

Kagome turned even redder and started walking towards the well.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You're pretty red... wait... um, w-what did I do?" InuYasha asked, blushing.

Kagome didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't lie well so she finally said, "InuYasha... you... well, you weren't you. I know that so um... you kinda... sorta..."

"Will you just tell me!" InuYasha asked, anxiously.

"You French-kissed me!" Kagome finally spat out, flushing a nice shade of red.

"I what?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"Oh... I forgot.. you don't know that much about the French, do you?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha simply shrugged and said, "I know next to nothing 'bout them..."

"W-well, the French invented a t-type of kiss. It is known as the 'French-kiss' and um..." Kagome started.

"Okay, what is a French-kiss then?" InuYasha asked, blushing as he heard the word kiss in the sentence. 'So I kissed her in someway, I don't even know about... Great!' He thought to himself.

"Well... um, a 'French-kiss' is where a boy and girl are well kissing and then... _BLUSH_ one or both of them sticks their... well, their tongue into the other's mouth and um... I guess they feel around with their tongue... It's supposed to feel even better than a kiss." Kagome explained, feeling so embarrassed about having to explain it.

InuYasha turned bright red and said, "I d-did that to you!"

"Yes..." Kagome mumbled.

InuYasha felt like fainting in embarrassment. Finally he managed to ask something that was nagging his mind.

"Um... I know this sound well, kinda weird, but... w-well, was I any good at this so-called 'French-kiss'?" InuYasha asked, trying not to look Kagome directly into her eyes.

"W-well, I've never been French-kissed before so.. I don't know if your good in comparison to other boys, but... well, I can't deny that it gave me... pleasure." Kagome mumbled, blushing.

InuYasha nodded and noticed her blush. Before she could react he had pulled her to him.

"InuYasha, what are you doing!" Kagome asked, surprised.

"I... I know that you probably don't like me like that but... I want to know what this 'French-kiss' thing feels like with me fully conscious and aware of what's happening... if you don't mind." InuYasha said, shyly as he stroked her soft hair.

Usually she would've blushed and yelled at him, saying he was a pervert or he should try it with Kikyo instead, but she wanted to kiss him badly. She wanted his lips to be against hers again, and she wanted him to remember it this time as well. So before he could change his mind, she pulled his face to hers. She felt his warm lips against hers. He was stiff at first but he slowly relaxed against her and placed one hand on her chin and the other on her waist. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he decided to try and remember what Kagome said a French-kiss was. He slowly touched her lips with his tongue. He was surprised when she shyly opened her mouth to invite him in. He slowly placed his tongue into her small mouth, nervously. The tip of his tongue touched hers and it was if sparks had shot off inside his stomach. He groaned into her mouth and started to go off of instincts. Kagome moaned in pleasure, and InuYasha couldn't help grin. 'Good... I'm making her feel good. That means I'm not bad...' He thought to himself.

They continued to kiss; it getting more hot and passionate with each second. Kagome's hands grabbed his naked back and scratched him lightly. He hissed in her mouth but more from pleasure than pain. He removed his mouth from hers, and she thought maybe he didn't like it, but instead he went down and started kissing her neck. She whimpered in passion as he bit her neck lightly and then licked the same area to sooth the small bite. She started to kiss his bare chest and he moaned her name in desire.

He started to kiss lower, and she didn't want to stop him. They would've continued their makeout session if it hadn't been for the sudden shaking of a nearby bush. They jumped away in shock. InuYasha ran for the bush and pulled a grinning Miroku out by the collar of his kimono. InuYasha glared at the monk and shouted, "How long have you been watching us!"

"Ever since she told you what a French-kiss was!" Miroku said, laughing hysterically.

InuYasha glared at the man and smacked him on the head.

"Maybe I should try that on Sango-"

He was interrupted by Sango hitting him over the head with her overlarge boomerang.

"YOU WERE WATCHING US TOO!" InuYasha yelped in shock.

"We got Shippo to go away so we wouldn't traumatize the fox demon... Wow, InuYasha, I've never knew you were that forward." Sango mumbled, blushing.

InuYasha continued to try and defend himself as his friends teased him, but he had no luck.

Back in Kagome's era...

A young teenager of the age of 17 was walking to school with her childhood friend who had just taken down a large syndicate of murders. Yes, that girl was Mouri Ran and her childhood friend/secret first love, Kudo Shinichi, was finally back to his normal self. He had told Ran the truth about Conan and after a long while of different states of anger, crying, ignoring him, etc. Ran had finally forgiven the used to be shrunken detective.

One thing Ran was starting to notice that was odd was every time she got too close to a guy on their way to school, not only did Shinichi give the guy a glare, but the guy started hitting on her saying random stuff like "You smell nice!" Then they'd try to kiss her or sexually harass her in someway.

Ran looked to Shinichi for help, and all he could offer was to kick the guys to kingdom come! Ran didn't understand why all the guy's suddenly loved her. Also why were they all saying that she smelled nice, she wondered. Sure, she was wearing a new perfume that her mother had given to her as a gift, but what was so impressive about it. It smelled like roses and chocolate.

Finally after the umpteenth time of Ran having a guy say that and try something on her, she turned to Shinichi and said, "Smell me..."

"What!" Shinichi mumbled, chuckling at such a weird comment.

"Just do it! Afterwards tell me if you think there's something so different about me that you'll feel the urge to sexually harass me..." Ran grumbled, blushing.

As they continued to walk, they were close to a secluded alley. Shinichi sighed and finally got close enough to Ran to sniff her neck.

"Well, you smell nice, but I don't see the big whoop. I-I... Must have more!" Shinichi suddenly mumbled, his eyes glazing over as he approached a now frightened Ran.

"Sh-Shinichi! What are you saying! SHINICHI!" Ran squealed as her childhood friend chased her into the alley and cornered her at a dead end.

Ran whimpered as Shinichi placed one hand on either side of Ran blocking her escape and trapping her between him and the wall. She whispered, "Shinichi... stop it, this isn't funny!"

Shinichi whispered, "You smell so good, Ran. I want you so much..."

Ran blushed bright red and couldn't do anything when he suddenly kissed her lips. She yelped against his lips and he slipped in his tongue on instinct. Ran started to slide down the wall as her legs felt like jell-O, but Shinichi placed a hand on her waist, holding her up. She moaned out his name in desire once he had let go of her lips. He licked her neck and proceeded down to her collarbone after opening the front of her shirt enough so that her white bra was revealed just a little. He continued to explore the front of her body, leaving kisses all along her neck and around the skin on her collarbone. Ran tried to hit him away, but she felt so weak against his butterfly kisses and that husky voice whispering her name in her ear. "Shinichi..." Ran whimpered.

Suddenly Shinichi was reaching for the buckle of his belt.

"Need more..." He growled.

"What-Shinichi, no! Stop!" She whined as he continued to fumble with his belt and pants.

Ran looked up at him and noticed he wasn't even blushing. She looked into his eyes and suddenly realized that his beautiful sapphire-colored eyes looked hazed over like he was high or asleep. He licked her earlobe and whispered, "Ran smells so nice."

Ran realized, "Shinichi is acting weird because of the perfume, but why!"

Anyhow, Ran slide down the wall out of Shinichi's grasp and ran between his legs to escape. He chased after her, sort of wobbling from side to side as he chased her. She ran for her school; the deranged Shinichi hot on her tail. Classmates watched this, confused. Then they heard Shinichi growl, "Need Ran. I need her now!"

They blushed, but cheered for Ran who was blushing and yelling back, "IT'S NOT LIKE IT SOUNDS!" Ran ran into the bathroom, and Shinichi scared the heck out of a girl who was just exiting by waltzing right into the restroom as well; the women's restroom...

Ran was cornered once again against a bathroom stall. Shinichi had locked the door to the restroom and whispered, "Now need you, Ran. I-."

Suddenly, Ran tripped on the slippery ground of the bathroom that had just been cleaned. She fell over and had grabbed the sink in an attempt to stay on her feet. She accidentally turned on the sink and got water splashed all over her shirt. She whimpered from the ground and watched Shinichi walk up to her. She had given up. There was no escape from him now.

To her surprise though, Shinichi looked at her concerned and helped her up saying, "Ran, are you okay. You're soaking wet. _{BLUSH}_ And... um, your shirt, it's-."

Ran looked down at her self and realized that her white school uniform shirt was soaping wet and was now see through. Ran was too shocked by Shinichi's sudden change in behavior to cover herself. She grabbed a very surprised Shinichi's face and looked at him, deeply straight in the eyes. Shinichi blushed at her gaze and mumbled, "Um... Ran, is something wrong? Is something on my face?"

Ran suddenly hugged him and shouted, "Yay! Shinichi, you're back to normal!"

Shinichi blushed at how close their bodies were and mumbled, "R-Ran, what are you taking about!"

"Oh... well, you see, you smelled my perfume and then went into psycho sexually-obsessed Shinichi mode. Then you chased me into an alley, cornered me, kissed me all over the place, continued to say that you needed me and that you wanted me so badly, and then you chased me all the way into the girls' restroom, locked the door, and tried to pull open your pants..." Ran explained, naming each event off in chronological order.

Each event made Shinichi blush like mad.

"I DID NOT!" Shinichi whined.

Ran pushed the collar of her shirt out of the way enough to reveal all the hickey marks Shinichi had left on Ran's delicate skin. Shinichi nearly fell over in embarrassment, and then he accidentally caught a glance of Ran's white bra and cleavage. Shinichi yelped as red blood shot from his nose. Ran looked at him shocked and looked down at herself to notice what had overexcited the poor boy. She blushed as she covered herself and yelped, "SHINICHI, YOU PERVERT! Don't stare at my chest!"

"SORRY! But it's your own fault for wearing a lacy bra. It's kinda an attention getter." Shinichi grumbled, as he held his nose of the sink and tried to get the bleeding to stop.

"Jeez, apparently when you smell that perfume, you go into weirdo mode, but jeez, I wasn't expecting you to French-kiss me..." Ran whined, blushing.

Shinichi looked at her shocked and yelped, "I DID WHAT!"

"You put your lips on mine then when I squealed in shock you stuck your tongue into my mouth..." Ran explained, blushing.

"I KNOW WHAT A FRENCH-KISS IS! I'M NOT AN IDIOT, RAN! B-but... I just can't believe I did all this. I don't even remember doing any of it." Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

Shinichi touched it lips, trying desperately to remember what it felt like to have Ran's lips against his. He suddenly realized that there was a minty taste in his mouth. He felt a glob of something in his mouth and after chewing on it for a second and asked, "Ran... by any chance... before I kissed you, were you chewing gum...?"

"Yah, spearmint-flavored... Why? Wait, where did it go!" Ran mumbled, realizing that she was absent of gum in her mouth.

She looked over at a very red Shinichi and asked, "Wait, how did you know I was chewing gum!"

Shinichi pulled a little wad of green-colored gum out of his mouth and asked, "Is this it?"

Ran blushed redder than she thought was humanly possible and yelped. "SHINICHI!"

"Sorry, it's not like I knew I was doing it!" Shinichi whined, popping the gum back in his mouth.

"Don't keep chewing on the gum!" Ran squealed.

"Why not! It's been in my mouth a while right?" Shinichi growled.

"But I've been chewing that for a while too!" Ran whined.

"Oh, boohoo, an indirect kiss. Oh, I'm so going to die of cooties!" Shinichi grumbled, sarcastically.

"SHINICHI! Stop it; just give me the gum back!" Ran whined.

"Why so you can taste me with every bite?" Shinichi teased in a seductive voice in Ran's ear.

"Shinichi... please, this isn't funny. You kisesd me, and you don't even remember doing so." Ran whimpered.

Shinichi sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Ran. I'll stop teasing you. I just don't know how to react to this. Why did I do it?"

"I think it's the perfume that I'm wearing. Ever since you caught a whiff of it, you went crazy trying to attack me. You only stopped after I got splashed with water. I'm guessing the water must've washed off some of the perfume." Ran explained.

"I see, but why would a perfume make me want to have sex with you or something?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't know..." Ran grumbled. "All I know is that I'm never wearing that perfume again."

Shinichi blushed as a thought came to his mind.  
"What's wrong, Shinichi." Ran asked.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, Ran, but... was I any good at you know... French-kissing." Shinichi asked, blushing.

Ran blushed and whispered, "I don't know. I think if you make the person feel good then you're good I guess, but I've never been kissed before, especially not like that."

"Well... did I make you feel good?" Shincihi asked, seriously.

Ran blushed and said, "I'm not answering that!"

"Come on, Ran. I just tried to get in your pants, unconsciously I might add, and I don't even remember any of it!" Shinichi whined, blushed.

"Good, I don't want you to remember!" Ran growled.

"Why!" Shinichi grumbled. "Why can't I know? I have the right to know, right? I mean you asked me to tell you after I smelled that perfume why I might have the urge to sexually harass you. You asked me to smell you so I did, and I have a right to know how my body reacted to you!"

Shinichi blushed after he said that realizing how perverted that sounded. He was going to apologize when Ran suddenly looked at him and said, "I don't want you to remember because I don't want to be hurt by you! I know you were just acting like every other male that got within 10 feet of me, but you're not just another male to me, Shinichi! I don't want to be...be rejected by you."

Tears drifted down her face as she looked at Shinichi. Shinichi looked at her shocked, brushed the tears away saying, "Ran... that's what this is all about; you're afraid I'll reject you!"

"I already told you how I felt when you were Conan... You haven't told me how you feel so I just have to assume that you don't feel that same and you're postponing in telling me that because you don't want to have to pity me." Ran whimpered.

"Ran... I-."

"When you did all that it gave me a bit of hope that maybe I was wrong and... you loved me back, but you were just acting like all those other guys. You don't even remember kissing me, but I DO, SHINICHI! I remember your lips against mine. I remember the taste of you, the smell of you, and even the feel of you. I'd never felt like anyone loved me more than you did in that moment, but it was all just you under a spell or something." Ran explained, trying to grab the door and leave.

Suddenly, Shinichi grabbed Ran from behind and whispered, "Don't go, Ran... please, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was making you feel that way."  
"Don't pity me, Shinichi. I can't take you acting like you like me because of pity." Ran said, sobbing.

"I'm not pitying you, Ran! I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you this, but I do love you, Ran. I've loved you for so long, but I was afraid that after what I did to you as Conan... I was afraid you might have changed your mind on loving me." Shinichi whispered, hugging her tightly.

Ran blushed. She looked at her first love and whimpered, "You...you love me!"

"Yes, and that's why I wanted to know how I made you feel because I want to make you feel happy and maybe good because of me. I'm so sick and tired of only making you sad and depressed. When I got my body back I swore to myself that I'd never make you cry again, and I've already failed. I don't want to see you like that again. I told you once that I don't like seeing you cry, and you asked why. It's because I love you, Ran, and I don't ever want to see the girl I love in pain especially not because of me." Shinichi explained, turning Ran around in his arms to look at her.

Ran looked into Shinichi's blue eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Shinichi..."

Before he could react, Ran kissed his lips. Shinichi blushed, but relaxed against her, swooping her up into his arms while still kissing her passionately. He then carried her out of the restroom and kissed her again, not caring if someone saw him. Sonoko was passing through the halls when she saw a very happy looking Shinichi carrying Ran in his arms and kissing her with a whole lot of passion. Sonoko snickered and took out her phone to catch a few of these kisses on camera. Shinichi could see her out of the corner of his eye at one point. She waved at him while cooing. He simply shrugged his shoulders and kissed Ran deeper. As they were walking out of the school, Shinichi released her lips to ask, "Can I kiss you like I did earlier? I really would like to know what French-kissing makes you feels like, Ran."

She simply sighed and kissed him to say 'yes'. Shinichi put her down and was surprised when Ran pushed her tongue past his lips and French-kissed him. Shinichi yelped against her by the sudden attack, and this only made Ran smile as she fully slipped her tongue in. This caused Shinichi to groan in her mouth. She pulled away and licked his earlobe and neck. This sent shivers up his spine, and then, she started to suck oh-so-lightly on his neck.

"Ran..." He whimpered, weakening under her forceful yet wonderful attacks on him.

"Oh and by the way, what you did to me, it made me feel like I was in heaven." Ran said with a wink as she pulled his shirt open just a tad and kissed his chest; then kissed his lips again. "Now let's go back to the school and get to class."

Shinichi was left frozen in that spot as he touched his lips in shocked.

"Come on, Shinichi. If we don't hurry we'll be late to class." Ran said, pulling him by the arm towards their school.

Shinichi shook himself from the trance-like state he was under from Ran's kisses. The first thought that popped into his mind as they walked into school, hand-in-hand, was 'Well, this is where the fun starts...'

THE END! X3


End file.
